Broken Parallels
by MelodicFlan
Summary: Fragments of the past and the future are blending together. Can you distinguish their love in the midst of false realities?
1. Love Letter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloids...-cries-

**Summary**: Fragments of the past and the future are blending together. Can you distinguish their love in the midst of false realities?

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Parallels: Love Letter<strong>

"Was it you who sent the letter?"

The chirps of tiny birds perched upon willowy branches reverberated in the ears of the two girls, who stood protected under the shadow of a blooming Sakura tree. A soft gust of wind wallowed through the air, causing the two girls to shiver slightly. The tealette peered silently at the pinkette hoping for a clear answer.

Luka broke out of her reverie when she sensed a burning gaze upon her. Her focus snapped from letter that was in the mysterious girl's hand to the girl's face, which was adorned by petite features akin to a luscious fruit that was barely ripe for consumption.

The pinkette gripped her hands and uttered loudly, "Actually-" but was immediately interjected by the tealette stopping her with a projected hand.

The tealette shook her head as she looked off to the side, "No, no. You don't need to tell me." The smaller girl replied matter-of-factly.

Luka stood a bit miffed. Lifting her arm, she firmly grabbed the girl's projected hand.

"No, listen to me. I-"

Shocked by the abrupt contact, a flushing red enveloped the younger girl's face as her gaze snapped towards her captured hand. Blushing fiercely, the tealette swiftly pulled her hand away and stepped back. She brought her freed limb close to her chest and wrapped her other hand protectively around it.

Noticing the emblazoned hue on the tealette's features, Luka could not help but don a small blush herself. She suddenly felt very awkward...as if her innocent act of grabbing the girl's hand was actually some kind of lustful action meant to 'take down' the girl.

Breathing softly, the tealette regained her bearings. Straightening herself, she once again gazed into similar teal pools and commented as casually as she could.

"It's...It's not my first time getting...these kinds of letters. But-but from a girl..."

Instantly, Luka felt her mind perform an internal face plant against some hidden galactic plane.

Peeking at Luka's demeanor, the girl could not help but feel a moment of awe as she grazed over the qualities that made up the other woman. Turquoise orbs peered at the woman's porcelain features, and stared momentarily at the salmon-pink lips which were absolute in every way...to the likewise salmon-pink tresses which sculpted the woman's facial characteristics. Scanning down, the tealette perceived a lithe and slender neck down to a minute part of the woman's collarbone, which was teasingly sensual. Further in her inspection, the younger girl laid her eyes for what seemed like an eternity upon the two well-endowed mounds, perfectly suspended against gravity.

"Wow..." Miku breathed softly, but a quick realization donned her. Swiftly, Miku reluctantly realigned her perspective from the pinkette's body to the pinkette's eyes.

Oblivious to the girl's obvious staring, Luka tried to voice her opposition once again. "No, actually-"

"You." Luka's ears perked up to the younger girl's soft voice once more. Miku had resumed her nonchalant tone.

"You like me?" Miku tilted her head in question. However, her inquiry was in vain as Luka's mind drifted off, wondering why all of this was happening in the first place. The older girl peered off to the distance as her body shifted slightly.

Hearing no reply, Miku looked towards the ground again, focusing on the soft, waving blades of grass and muttered under her breath.

"I guess that's a 'yes.'" After a few seconds, she looked up again.

"And are the contents of the letter true?" Miku waved the letter that was in her hand. Her words caused Luka to break out of her reverie.

Miku continued with words dipped in hidden hesitation, "That you have 'truly adored me for a long time now?'"

Striking at the chance to explain, Luka stammered, "Y-yes and you see-", but she was too late as she was once again interjected by the young girl with teal locks.

"It-it's true then." Bits of embarrassment cracked through the younger girl's facade of casualness. In reality, she had never received a love letter before, much less from a girl. Moreover, it was from her senior...a famous senior, whose name was well-known amongst every single freshman of Yamaha High. And that senior...that very senior...

_"is asking me out...?"_ Miku tasted the idea tentatively.

Thoughts blazed through Luka's head like an i9 Intel Processor. She could not comprehend how this came to happen or why it happened. Again her eyes focused upon the letter, which was in the younger girl's hand. She did not even know this girl...

_"So how did this girl get my letter? I swore I put it in the right shoebox."_

For years now she has had a crush on her childhood friend, Kamui Gakupo. And for years she had lamented with confessing her feelings to the young purple haired man. And just when she had finally worked up her courage to write a letter on Valentine's Day,

_"It somehow ends up in Hatsune Miku's shoebox. Who is this girl? Her surname is nowhere near 'Kamui.' Just what in the world is going on? I, Megurine Luka, am confused as a llama that had been exported to the inner heart of Antarctica to live with flightless black birds."_

But no, she cannot allow this to end here, with the girl in front of her mistakenly confusing her love for Kamui for her own. Surely, Hatsune must be bothered by this as well but just didn't know how to refuse her.

_"First, I must somehow get the letter back..."_

Mustering all the strength she had, Luka altered to a more affirming tone. "Hey! Actually you see this letter was-" And for the umpteenth time that day, Luka was interrupted by Miku's softly high voice.

"Okay." Miku paused briefly, and then continued.

"I'll go out with you."

.

There was a moment of silence.

.

"W-wait. W-what did you say?" Bewildered, turquoise pools of the older girl widened.

Tilting forward with her hands behind her back, Miku's petite lips tugged into a small smile as she glanced up playfully at Luka.

"Yoroshiku, ne, Luka."

For the first time, Luka received the younger girl's beaming features. And for a fraction of a second, that simple grin struck a small chord in Luka's heart, causing her breath to hitch slightly. It was then that a single realization donned her...that perhaps, just perhaps...

.

.

.

.


	2. Soul Bound

**Summary**: Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Parallels<strong>: Soul Bound

A loud bang reverberated in the ears of the two as Miku was forced against the wall, her hair splaying across its white surface. She gritted her teeth upon the impact and peered up, looking into the turquoise pools of her attacker. She saw that immediately the other had placed two long, slender arms against the wall, locking her within.

Luka's body pressed forward, stepping in with one leg until she was about a foot away from the teal-haired girl. Her breath fell steady as her lips parted; her demeanor dark.

"What were you doing with him?" Luka questioned flatly. She lightly clenched her hands, feeling the coolness transfer from the walls.

Miku tugged the corners of her lips into a thin smile. Her eyes gazed past Luka and saw her surroundings, which were in much disarray. She deduced it was probably caused by Luka's tantrum when Luka realized she wasn't in the apartment. Her gaze returned; teal locked onto teal.

"Looks like you never threw away the keys I gave you." Miku whispered playfully. Then, teal orbs lowered their gaze below the pinkette's neckline; she involuntarily licked her lips. Her actions did not go unnoticed by the other woman.

Anger and annoyance seethed into the pinkette. Luka drew in a deep breath as she slammed her palm against the wall, causing another loud bang. Her eyes pierced into Miku's.

"Answer my question," she asked the girl slowly, enunciating each syllable. Miku looked back with eyes glazed over, her visage nonchalant and mocking. Frustration grew in her being. Hearing no response, Luka clawed against the wall as she gritted her teeth, pink, tantalizing lips quivering in rage. The older woman continued.

"Unlike you...Gaku-chan...Gakupo is innocent."

As the word 'innocent' escaped her lips, Luka's face grew in discontent, her brows furrowing. The pinkette lowered her head to the floor as she bit her lips, pink tresses falling minutely in disorder. Her turquoise pools glanced at the wooden tiled floor. Involuntarily, her gaze also caught the sight of Miku's black stockings which hugged the smaller girl's lithe limbs and subconsciously took note of the girl's short pleated skirt, which was coupled with a pair of brown loafers. Then, her ears picked up the sound of a familiarly high yet feminine voice, whose words were dipped in indifference.

"So you were following us." The younger girl stated the fact.

Miku saw the older woman had not moved but sensed that she had perhaps tensed a fraction. The younger girl took this opportunity and lifted her arms, pressing forward to snake them around Luka. She pulled the other girl closer, drawing in the distance between them. Luka made no signs of resistance and simply complied with Miku's apparent motives.

A small smile formed as Miku tilted her head and rested it on the crook of Luka's neck. Parting her lips, she let out a puff of warm air and smirked at its immediate effect as the other girl stiffened. The teal haired girl whispered a giggle.

"Nee..." She began playfully; the corners of lips tugged into an open smile, her tongue barely grazing the top of her bottom lip. She stressed the words huskily. "Let's do it..."

Without a glance at the unresponsive woman, Miku dipped forward, positioning her lips softly on top of Luka's lower neck. Turquoise irises swirled with lust as she picked up a scent that was unique to Luka.

"_Her scent..."_

Subconsciously, the smaller girl licked her lips, moistening them as she planted another soft touch upon Luka's porcelain, supple flesh. Then, a tongue darted forth and hesitantly grazed its target before retreating back into its abode. The taste was explicit, akin to a hard-earned trophy. She held this taste and savored the scent, the moment, into her mind, and then lightly pinched her lips together, thus nibbling softly on the older woman's flesh.

She continued her movements, travelling down to one side of the collarbone and stopped momentarily. Planting a soft kiss on the ridge, she made a silent promise unbeknownst to the other, her eyes darkening. Seconds after, the graceful touch turned into minute suckle, and once again the carmine pink flesh darted forth and traced the extremities of the area, swirling and sampling delicately along the way, and all the while occasionally granting soft nibbles.

Though it was anticipated, as the sound of a subdued moan escaped the older woman, Miku felt a certain excitement boiling in her veins, and a new-found crave for contact consumed her mind. Her arms involuntarily tightened around Luka; another silent wish was made as fingers grasped onto the pinkette's milky knit sweater. Stopping in her movements she placed her ear in the crook of Luka's neck once more and listened to the muted heartbeats, entrancing herself in the fixed thumping which reverberated in her eardrums. Yet, her moment's ease was soon brought to an end.

"Stop. Don't...don't do this." Words trickled out of quivering lips, wishes opposing the affection that dwelled in the teal-haired girl.

Miku's facade clenched in discontent and severe sadness. However, any emotions visible quickly dissipated. She smirked, letting out a light giggle. Raising her arms, Miku slowly pulled Luka down as she tiptoed to capture those pair of luscious lips in a capricious yet chaste kiss. Their eyes met briefly, reflecting their image within the other. She felt no resistance once again, but sensed the hurt in the depths of those irises alike to hers in vibrancy and color.

Anger grew. Leaning her head forward, she slid past and exhaled slightly on Luka's ear before licking it once. Lips parted and a phrase dipped in deceit baited in a melodic tone.

"Are you sure he even cares?" A sly smile danced across the younger girl's face.

Rage overcame. Her muscles tensed. A jolt of ill energy surged. Swiftly, the older woman clutched Miku by the shoulders, shoving her against the wall and placed her thigh between the girl's delicate legs to keep her in place. Fury rang out.

"Why are you doing this?" Every syllable reflected hatred and a tint of dashing hopes. Her brows were crooked; her visage starched as she swallowed.

Yet, the smaller girl was silent.

"_Why can't you understand...?" _Though Miku wished to convey these words, her demeanor was stoic and unchanging.

Luka glared, waiting impatiently for the girl to answer. She swallowed again, feeling a slight pain in her temple. Her brows furrowed and turquoise pools swirled with confusion as they reflected the teal-haired girl. Then, she saw Miku's vision cast off to the side.

"_She's ignoring me..."_

Luka realized this, and fury consumed her being. She strengthened her grip on Miku's shoulders. Her lithe fingers became strewn with a tainted whiteness as her nails slowly dug in.

Miku winced from the sudden pain but not a whimper escaped her. Defiantly, she kept her gaze low and chose to stare blankly. Tears begged to trickle down her cheeks; yet, she willed them to stay in the pooling well that was swirling in her eyes. She clenched her teeth, her cheeks puffing up a slight fraction. The teal-haired girl balled her fists, and her muscles tensed.

The girl's pain did not escape Luka's perception.

"_Why won't you tell me...?"_

The pinkette's digits ached. Sensitive fingers were able to feel past the smaller girl's flesh now and could make out the structure of her bones. Turquoise irises glanced at her hands and trailed towards the younger girl. Her mind sunk into a mixture of sorrow and frustration. Finally, Luka softened her grasp and saw its immediate affects as the girl's body retracted defensively. Despite this, Miku's demeanor remained stolid, and her gaze was yet thrown off to the side.

Luka's eyes widened. Her emotions could no longer be held in check.

"I _loved_ you!" Words laced heavily in desperation screamed out. Gradually, tiny droplets formed, rolling endlessly from turquoise irises down to porcelain cheeks. One by one the translucent drops dripped from her chin and fell soundlessly towards the ground, making minuscule splatters in steady, forlorn beats. Her eyelids began to puff in a rosy red, and as she parted her lips she tasted bits of wetness, tinged by salty bitterness.

"I...I really did..." She whispered sorely. Her eyes closed momentarily as she blinked away the blurriness caused by excess tears.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the echoes of a hysterical laughter. Swiftly, Luka instinctively reaffirmed her grip. She displayed her confused thoughts through her confounded visage. Her ears picked up the continuous laughter that rang out from the smaller girl. Lithe hands could feel the vibrations from Miku's excessive mirth.

"Ahahahaha!" A repetitive, high pitched howl resounded. The laughter had devoured any emotion that was previously void on the younger girl's demeanor. Wild, cobalt blue irises snapped towards Luka; their pupils dilated to an extremity.

Bewildered by her actions, Luka's gaze travelled crazily at the source of laughter. She could not comprehend what was so humorous. The laughter was unsettling, and every echo pricked her core akin to tiny steel needles threatening to thrust and pierce her every nerve.

"St-stop! Stop!" The pinkette blurted.

Then, there was silence. The air was stagnant as the younger girl stared wordlessly into hollowed, frightened eyes. Then, the tealette's face distorted into a sneer.

"_Love?_" Miku questioned mockingly. A Cheshire grin adorned her visage. She chuckled.

"Stop with the jokes, _Luka-sama_," the smaller girl jeeringly attached honorifics to the woman's name. Though Miku's arms were constrained, she shrugged her shoulders in faked confusion; her eyes closed briefly as her lips lifted in a scornful smile.

"_Please_...You never even saw me." She finished with words scorched in resentment.

Teal locked onto teal again. Just as lips parted as if to speak, Miku interrupted them.

"You used me."

In reaction to her words, a tight clench turned lithe hands white.

"I was just your little pet."

Then, she raised her volume as she balled her fists. Blue-green irises now reflected complete rage.

"No, I was no more than a stuffed animal to you!"

Her words stung Luka's ears.

"No...no, you're m-" A weak answer forged its way.

But then a phrase made of wicked honey resounded.

"Ne," Miku peered with mock playfulness. "Tell me...whose name you were _really_ trying to call whenever we had-"

Immediately, the whitened hands which were grasping onto small shoulders attached themselves to a slender neck, lissome fingers clawing ferociously and digging into supple flesh.

"No!" Luka yelled in panic. Her arms raggedly flexed as she increased her strength onto Miku's small, delicate throat. In her craze, a flash of Miku's lips parting for air crossed her perception as she continued to apply force onto her digits. New tears formed and freely dropped once again.

"Don't say anymore!" She blinked away the blurriness. "Don't...please...no more!"

Although every fiber of her being wished to breathe, Miku attempted a giggle. As she made the effort, her giggles became a mixture of gasps and sounds of gagging.

Despite this, her eyes sparkled.

"My-my...name?" Miku coughed and gargled. "N-no...it..." Her lungs suddenly felt an immense burn. "N-no...it was his-"

"Stop...Stop!" The older woman cried out in anguish. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands applied more pressure. Faintly, she could feel the frail girl's muscles contracting under the weight; yet, what was felt was not processed.

Miku's arms lifted and began to claw desperately against her assailant, digits scratching hopelessly against the cuffs of the white knit sweater, which gave off a faint and familiar scent of sakura blossoms. She grasped bleakly in an attempt to pry off Luka's grip but was too weak. Her legs soon gave way as she kicked the ground a few times. Out of the corners of her rapidly dilating pupils, an image of her former love reflected in her mind. Yet, all that was now was a woman driven in a trance. Her vision begged to darken.

All motions ceased when suddenly a thick liquid grazed and pooled at the ridges of her fingers. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and traced the invisible liquid. Her mind lazily processed the trail which ran from her fingertips up to a single waterfall which originated from the corner of Miku's parted lips. Her eyes widened as she noticed the girl's bulging eyes, her small, flared nostrils which were desperate for air...and finally, to cheeks which were flushed in a scarlet red.

Then, epiphany struck. The delicate face that was always sporting a goofy grin and a soft blush was now consumed by a distortion made out of fear for one's death. This realization struck a dissonant chord in her heart. As faint memories of their shared times together gradually flooded her thoughts, the lissome digits began to shake. Luka glared at her hands, which were rocking fiercely, and her attempts to command them do her bidding fell in vain.

Heavy breaths were drawn as tiny veins appeared around the traces of turquoise pupils. Her body did not listen. She stared helplessly as her arms continued its torture and act of murder on the tealette.

Turquoise locked onto turquoise for a final time, and the tealette now saw sadness and hopelessness peeking out from the pinkette's darkened orbs. In one last attempt, the smaller girl grasped onto Luka's shaking hands and sought to pry them off.

The sound of coughing and choking reverberated through the walls of the apartment. As the strained expulsions of air resounded in her ears, her body retracted her arms instinctively. Luka stared wordlessly as she was once again in control of her body. A sense of relief and brief happiness washed over her until her body began to shake once again, and the imminent guilt of her actions attacked her. Turquoise orbs burned and tried to squeeze shut as they peered at the red, tingling palms, which were reduced to a deadly weapon just moments before. Gradually, her legs gave way as all strength left her body. New droplets welled and fell, stinging wet cheeks with new liquid. Her parched lips quivered as her brows furrowed. Finally, she covered her face with her hands, her nostrils flaring from Miku's lingering scent, which travelled from her palms. Quiet sobs rang out.

Miku gently held onto her neck, and delicately stroked it as her coughing died down. Though fear had previously consumed her, she gradually took control of her emotions once again. Her visage fell blank. Her eyes scanned and sized up the figure who was crying on the tiled floor. Silently, she bent down. Aqua pools darkened as she continued her observations. Her arms trembled slightly for a second before they also fell to silence.

Suddenly, Luka felt the warmth of two slender arms encircle her. As she sensed the girl's body nearing her, Luka hesitantly encircled her arms around the smaller girl in return. Dipping her head, her face was comforted by the contact of Miku's soft bosom, and she dug her head further against this warmth, feeling protected by it. Her ears picked up the calm heartbeats of her protector, and gradually her tears dried as well, her lips expelling soft hiccups.

Miku held onto the woman before her in her arms. She gazed below her, blankly observing the pinkette's movements as the pinkette's body shook occasionally from the hiccups. With one hand, she began to stroke softly against Luka's back in smooth up and down motions until she felt the small convulsions had died down.

For minutes there was peace. The only sounds that could be heard were their synchronized heartbeats and their soft expels of air.

Then, the slender arms of the younger woman lifted and gently grasped onto Luka's shoulders, giving them a gentle push. The other complied, allowing herself to be lowered against the ground. Immediately, Luka felt the coldness of the tiled floor, causing a tiny shiver to travel down her spine.

Aquamarine orbs peered into identical irises colored in elegant resplendency. A lithe, porcelain hand gently picked up a lock of silky carmine pink tresses and allowed each strand to fall soundlessly back to ground. Then, that same hand travelled and lifted the older girl's chin.

Slowly, Miku lowered her body, her gaze never leaving the other. Seconds before contact, a whisper echoed from the tealette's parted lips.

"I love you..."

Upon hearing this confession, Luka lifted her head slightly, and the two met in a chaste kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed as the sweetness of the other enveloped their being. Luka lightly grasped onto Miku's jacket, pulling her closer.

"_...and you'll always be mine."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story will become rated **M** the next chapter.


End file.
